turtleseedfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki
@YUKI HAS NOW BECOME @CHEADLE @yuki is someone from turtleseed. they are a member of the daiya clan, and they have at least 2 friends. formerly, they were @saki follow their liveseed account @hotel :O About @yuki @yuki's name is tone. theyre 16 and they are asexual and gray aromantic/questioning use they/them or she/her pronouns! she doesn't really have a name for her gender so dont ask her she will literally be unable to respond Fun Facts About Tone! * tone loves food. especially pasta * tone likes korean dramas, anime, and crime shows! * tone is left handed * she likes to draw, write, and listen to music (a lot of different music) * she also likes to watch gaming videos * she isn't sure about what she wants to pursue in college, but she's trying her dang hardest to figure it out!!! * you can always talk to tone * SHE REALLY HATES DIO BRANDO Fandoms that Tone likes * hunter x hunter * daiya no ace * yowamushi pedal * haikyuu * tokyo ghoul * crush clan * dangan ronpa * nge Famous Quotes from @yuki * "am i a narumiya apologist? maybe," * "asexual but dtf miyuki, sanada, and carlos ngl" * "ill see you.... in skeleton hell," * "would YOU fuck a narumiya?" Testimonials * "The best captain Seido could ask for (yes better than Miyuki)." - @sawamura * "LOVE THAT CAPTAIN YUKI" - @gender * What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo. -@sawamura * "WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT MEI?!?!" -@chrissenpai * Voice: I woke up like this-@Koganei Cool Pictures relevant to tone Category:User